Manual cosmetic applications are imprecise compared to computer-controlled techniques, and this imprecision may make them less effective. For example, the heavy application of a foundation base for makeup may cause an unattractive, caked-on appearance. The selective, precise application of reflectance modifying agents (RMAs) through computer-controlled techniques can provide a more effective, more automated, and less expensive modification of the appearance of skin.
There is a need to make such computer-controlled techniques fast and, precise, and well able to create desired effects, especially for a device moved by a user in a random direction.